deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy (Fire Emblem) vs Roy Mustang
roy vs roy.png Description Fire Emblem vs. Fullmetal Alchemist! Military leaders with command over both soldier and flame, which Roy will prove to be deadlier? Intro Wiz: Fire. A natural force that has been feared since ancient times for its' unforgiving, unyielding, devastating destructive might. Boomstick: And these two military leaders effortlessly hurl around flames like they're nothing! Roy, the Young Lion of Fire Emblem! Wiz: And Colonel Roy Mustang, from Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Roy Wiz: One thousand years past, the war known as the Scouring ran rampant. Before this bloody massacre, dragonkin and humanity lived in peace. That is, until the humans declared war against the draconic beasts. It seemed the humans would win by sheer numbers, forcing the dragons to request the aid of the Divine Dragons. Boomstick: But that didn't... really work, so they had to kidnap the Divine Dragon child Idunn. Like... like Bowser and Peach? Wiz: With the young girl in captivity, the Dragons destroyed her soul, turning her into a Demon Dragon and giving her the ability to summon War Dragons. Boomstick: Wait, slow down! Why can the dragons destroy souls? How the fuck does that give people summoning powers? WHAT IS A WAR DRAGON??? Wiz: The important thing is that the humans ultimately prevailed, forcing the dragons to flee into the Dragon’s Gate. Now in the present time, the kingdom of Bern, led by the dragon sympathizer Zephiel, suddenly began to invade Sacae and Ilia, leaving them wasting in defeat in a staggeringly quick manner. Boomstick: With two counties under their belt, Bern decided to aim for a threepeat, going after the small country Lycia. Wiz: Which happened to be the location of Roy, the son of the hero-Marquess Eliwood of Pherae and the Dragon dancer, Ninian.. Hearing of the incoming attack, Roy joined up with Lycia’s armies in hopes of halting Bern’s assault. Boomstick: Wait, Roy's part DRAGON!?!? Wiz: Well, he would only be one-fourth dragon, but yes. Well, actually, I should probably specify: Roy might be one-fourth dragon. It's not entirely ''confirmed who his mother is, despite how blatantly obvious it seems to be. (Cue Beneath a New Light: Roy's Courage) '''Boomstick: Ah, lame. Roy eventually met up with his father in Pherae, reuniting with childhood friend Lilina as well. And Lilina happened to be the daughter of Eliwood’s good friend, Hector. Say Wiz, would you let my son bang your daughter?' Wiz: Of COURSE not! Any offspring you manage to produce is bound to inherit your lack of wit and general indecency. Boomstick: At least he won’t be a nerd…. Nerd. Wiz: Sigh Anyway, Roy would become Eliwood’s replacement, leading the Pherae army in his steed since his father was ill. On Roy’s crusade against Bern, he eventually ended up in the heart of said country searching for the old Divine Weapons used to defeat the Dragons of old. As Bern’s King, Zephiel, was using Idunn to supply his army with dragons, only the Divine Weapons could give the humans a fighting chance against these massive beasts. Boomstick: There were plenty of them to pick from, but the best one is easily the one Roy wields; the Binding Blade! This baby is my favorite sword, it comes packed and loaded with flames galore, and it hits like a god damn truck! Wiz: The Binding Blade is the most powerful of all the Divine Weapons of Elibe, far surpassing even those wielded by his father, Eliwood, and Hector of Ostia. With the Fire Emblem at its core, the blade grants Roy a notable boost in his defenses, allows him to heal a considerable amount of health, and deals even particularly fatal damage to dragons. And, true to its' name, the Binding Blade can seal away draconic beings with just a single cut, or even those with half dragon blood. In some adaptations, the dragons are sealed away in some sort of ice or crystal structure, leaving them totally vulnerable. Boomstick: Sort of like Marth's blade, the Binding Blade does even more damage when used up close, near the hilt. Because of that, Roy likes to go in close and dish out some huge damage face-to-face. ''' Wiz: And of course, the blade has the innate ability to spew flames... somehow. Roy can use this is a variety of different ways, providing long-range explosions, or fiery swipes to dish out even more pain. But when push comes to shove, Roy can overcharge his sword to dish out a devastating explosion that can obliterate any foe with ease... at the cost of some self-inflicted recoil. '''Boomstick: Please, what's a little recoil when you can blow up everyone around you to smithereens? With that kind of power behind him, why the hell does he even need a Rapier? Wiz: While the Rapier is a much more modest weapon (ironically enough), it does boast a refined-tip, perfect for exploiting gaps in heavy armor and cavalry. Boomstick: While his armory is a bit lacking for my tastes, Roy's got some super handy skills behind him to make him worthy of his title: "The Young Lion." (Cue Beyond the Distant Skies: Roy's Journey) Wiz: Roy carries the ability Sol, a technique that heals the user exactly half of the damage dealt on a foe. It's sorta like a certain other move, just... less cool. Boomstick: Armsthrift lets Roy handle his weapons with particular care, meaning they are less likely to break after some serious abuse. And for some reason the Binding Blade can break, so... thank the gods for that one. Wiz: Axebreaker provides Roy with utmost superiority over Axe-wielding foes, increasing Roy's evasion and hit rate whenever facing such opponents. Boomstick: Aegis acts like some sort of magical shield, which halves damage taken from Magic, Arrows, and even DRAGON BREATH. It's sorta starting to make sense how Roy kicked so much ass, he's got some crazy skills under his belt! Wiz: If you thought his Axebreaker was impressive, Roy also boasts Triangle Adept; a powerful technique that comes with a cost. When facing Axe-wielding enemies, Roy's prowess increases even FURTHER, providing a 20% attack boost. ...But in return, Lance-wielders have a 20% increase in damage, while Roy suffers a 20% penalty in damage output. Incredibly powerful against the right foes, but deadly if faced against a certain adversary. Boomstick: And finally, he's got Seal Defense, which lowers enemies defense drastically after engaging in combat. While he may get manhandled by lances, hey, at least the debuff might help! Wiz: Roy is a particularly studious and well-educated young man. He was trained and raised by the Mage General, Cecilia, which is how he learned most of what he demonstrated on the field of battle. As the primary General of Elibe's Army, Roy is an adept strategist and legitimately cares for each and every soldier he commands. Not only that, but Roy is particularly clever and attentive, being able to outsmart many a foe through wit and cunning alone. Like the time he faced the indominable Bernite General Murdoch, and realized that if neither magic nor sword could penetrate his armor, a distraction and a combination of both attacks would do the trick. Boomstick: Or the time Roy figured out how to intercept Zephiel's HELICOPTER attack in order to lessen the impact. But with that youthfulness and resourcefulness comes a major flaw, and I'm not talking about any of the crappy things adolenscence does to a person. Wiz: Roy, while undeniably talented, often doubts his abilities and does not feel as skilled or intelligent as he displays. These internal demons weight heavily on the Young Lion, and while Roy is well-trained in swordplay by some of the most esteemed warriors, Roy himself is not exactly a sword master in any regard. Boomstick: Before the Binding Blade, Roy was pretty much an average, if somewhat prodigous General. Not exactly the kind of guy to go mowing down enemies with ease. Keywords being BEFORE the Binding Blade, because with it, Roy becomes an absolute MONSTER! Wiz: With the Binding Blade at his side, Roy has defeated King Zephiel, the Demon Dragon Idounn, and countless assassins, veteran knights, and more. Boomstick: The sword itself is strong enough to ignite the air itself, a feat that implies a source of energy within the Binding Blade powerful enough to CONSTANTLY fire off explosions without any issues. It's... like having your own grenade launcher, but without the grenades. And it's a sword! (Cue Shaman in the Dark) Wiz: An explosion that size is particularly impressive considering the blast comes from the actual Sword, and not any kind of speed-initiated combustion or chemical reaction. Theoretically, Roy could use this power non-stop with little more than recoil here and there. Boomstick: And let's not forget that Roy causes these explosions not only in the distance, but also... y'know... RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! That's hardcore as hell, and he doesn't even FLINCH!! Wiz, math time, NOW! Wiz: Actually, you might be surprised to hear that Roy has an even more impressive feat with tanking fire. In the manga adaptation, Roy, along with the side hero Al, face off against a dragon before Roy is in possession of the Binding Blade. While under attack by the dragon, Roy ends up tanking a full on earth-rupturing blast from the dragon. Judging by Roy's approximate height and seeing how the dragon previously obliterated castles and villages, Roy is surviving at least enough power to level a small town. Boomstick: And he just... gets up, perfectly fine! It doesn't even look like he's injured a few pages later after the dragon is killed. Wiz: That's not all. Take a look at the destructive capacity of Aureola, one of the divine weapons used in the Scouring. If you recall, the Binding Blade is far superior to all of them, including Aureola. In this panel, we can see Tiena cast the Aureola magic on the battlefield, leaving a humongous crater in its' wake. Boomstick: Holy shit! Not even the meteor magic spells leave craters like this! Though I guess that's expected, since those are normal tomes and Aureola is one of a kind. Wiz: Scaling to the soldiers who are in this shot, and using their scale to find the dimensions of the crater, we can tell that Aureola would be classified as a "shallow dob", and likely has an output of 2,500 tons of TNT. For comparison, the biggest man-made explosion in history before the nuclear bomb occured in Halifax, Canada, when two ships containing 2,500 tons of TNT collided. Boomstick: You mean to tell me Roy's swinging around enough power to level a city? Wiz: Well, it certainly has the potential to be. Since we know the Binding Blade can manipulate and produce its own explosions, the comparison between Aureola and the Binding Blade is plausible. There's also no reason to assume the Binding Blade is any weaker than Aureola; actually, the Binding Blade is likely MORE powerful than the calculated 2,500 tons. If Aureola can level a port city, it's feasible the Binding Blade could in fact do more. Boomstick: If Roy can just fart out this much power, why does he ever struggle with like... anything? Wiz: Well, the sword is certainly insane, but Roy... isn't. See, Roy is fairly intelligent, having studied under the mage general Cecilia as a child, but he is still not exactly a master at swordplay, nor does he innately have much strength. He was blatantly overpowered by Murdoch, Zephiel's right hand man, when he did not have the Binding Blade. And compared to the Binding Blade, Murdoch could only create shockwaves in the ground with his strength. Roy even outright admits that a direct blow from the enemy general would kill him. So, while Roy may have impressive resistance to fire, produced by him or not, his physical capabilities are clearly restricted. Roy's best durability feat would be taking a hit from Zephiel with both the Binding Blade and Eckesachs, but he hardly tanked it and moreso survived by a thread. Plus, the Binding Blade does have its limits. It isn't indestructible, despite all its immense power, and using it to its maximum potential does put an intense strain on the user. Boomstick: Still... It's no wonder Roy is considered one of the strongest Lords; with a sword like that, who could possibly stand a chance? Roy: "I refuse to lose!" Roy Mustang Wiz: The Ishavlan War. A brutal, senseless genocide of the Ishval people under the order of King Bradley, Fuher of Amestris. While at first it appeared the Ishval rebellion against Amestris could withstand, it soon became apparent that all hope was lost when certain indivduals appeared on the battlefield: Alchemists. Boomstick: You mean like those guys who mess with potions and draw circles everywhere? ' Wiz: Well, kind of. In the Fullmetal Alchemist word, Alchemy is kind of like magic and science combined. Essentially, alchemy is the act of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. But before we get into that, first we need to talk about the "Hero of Ishval", whose powerful alchemy accumulated a higher body count than any other state alchemist: Roy Mustang. '''Boomstick: Roy Mustang is a through and through badass, there's no way around it! ' Wiz: In his youth, Roy discovered Alchemy and sought the teachings of Berthold Hawkeye, a flame alchemist. 'Boomstick: Roy was trained by Hawkeye? Like... Hawkeye Hawkeye?! ' Wiz: No, although Berthold's daughter Riza IS a sharpshooter. She also happens to be Roy's personal aid and bodyguard in the military, which he enlisted in as Amestris faced continually border wars. With his Flame Alchemy, Roy proved to be a vital asset to the military and quickly earned a name for himself. '''Boomstick: It's just a shame that old Hawkeye died, but I guess it's okay since Girl Hawkeye had everything Roy needed to finish his training. Wiz: Indeed, Roy would go on to master his art and pass the state alchemist certification exam, which is how he ended up on the battlefield in Ishval years later. Unfortunately, Roy's youthful idealogy was shaken after being forced to take countless lives. He gained the eyes of a murderer, and from that day on promised to rise up the ranks of the military in order to protect those below him, preventing another such atrocity from ever happening again. Boomstick: And honestly, he's the perfect guy for the job! His flame alchemy let's him blow shit up from anywhere, anytime, with just the snap of his fingers! Wiz: Alchemy is built on the foundations of Equivalent Exchange, meaning that nothing can be made or destroyed unless something of equal value is also destroyed or created. Alchemy also abides to the Laws of Conservation of Mass, as well as the Laws of Natural Providence, meaning that transmuted objects must share a similar makeup and also that nothing can be destroyed to the point of nonexistence. Boomstick: I don't know how you did it, but somehow you made blowing stuff up boring. Wiz: It's important to keep in mind the basic rules of Alchemy. Despite Roy's usage of alchemy being pretty straightforward, he still has to abide by the laws every time he snaps his fingers. He cannot manipulate matter innately; he requires the use of a Transmutation Circle, which allows any material within its' borders to be subject the transmutation by an alchemist. In Roy's case, he bears a Transmutation Circle on his trademark Ignition Cloth Gloves. By snapping his fingers on the "unique" material, he creates a spark, which he can then transmutate in order to change oxygen density in the air. This is how Roy creates his explosions or flames from afar. Boomstick: snoring Wiz: Ignition Cloth Gloves, snaps an explosion behind Boomstick Boomstick: AH! WHAT THE HELL?! I'M UP! Wiz: Annoyed *Ahem* Anyway, Roy isn't just limited to his gloves to transmutate. Roy is incredibly crafty, and has an incredibly sharp mind, like the time he was stripped of his gloves and instead carved a Transmutation Circle on his hand and used a lighter instead to emulate his glove's effect. Boomstick: Yeah, Roy's a tough sonofabitch. He's been stabbed through multiple times by Lust, and before he even came up with the lighter trick, he burned his wounds closed to stop bleeding. Wiz: Roy is so incredibly accurate with his flame alchemy, he can ignite the liquid in a target's eyes, causing them to combust instantly. Additionally, he can manipulate his flames so accurately he can ignite a room but leave pockets of circles left untouched to protect his allies. The capabilities of Roy's alchemy are honestly restricted only by how creative and aware he is. Boomstick: Even without his alchemy, Roy is skilled enough to handle multiple physically enhanced humans at once, and while he's not like, Sonic speed, he can keep up with people like Bradley and Scar, who are fast enough to outpace bullets. Wiz: Actually, Bradley is even faster; he can casually deflect bullets, weave through multiple scatter shots, can outrun explosions, and casually move faster than the eye can track. Mustang even being able to keep his head on against Bradley, who can slice a steel weapon in half without even giving off the apperance of drawing his sword, speaks volumes for Mustang. Boomstick: With his insane alchemy, hand to hand skill, years of experience, speed, and survivability, how does Roy ever lose? Wiz: Well, there is one huge weakness he has: Water. If his gloves are soaked, he can no longer create sparks from snapping, effectively rendering his alchemy useless. And while he's crafty enough to create a makeshift glove replacement from carving his hand and using a lighter, he does require time to do this. Otherwise, he's left vulnerable and is nothing more than a normal human. A tough human, but a human nonetheless. Boomstick: Well, still... Roy Mustang is not someone who ever gives in, and you can't afford to underestimate the guy for even a second, or else you'll end up as just another one of the many charred corpses he's left behind in his quest for power. ''' ''Roy Mustang: "You told me I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try and prove you wrong! So let's see... how many times is it gonna take?!" ' Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles